narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSaku
The Couple SasuSaku (Japanese サスサク SasuSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their Relationship Part I In the beginning of the series, it is revealed that Sakura, like many other girls in her class, likes Sasuke, though he doesn't return her feelings. She, along with Uzumaki Naruto, end up on the same three-man team with him. Though Sasuke initially thinks Sakura was annoying, the two form a bond during their time on Team 7 and become close teammates. Sakura's feelings for him grow as time went on, though it is unknown if he feels the same way. However, it is revealed that he considers her a precious comrade, as he stated while defending her from Gaara in the Invasion of Konoha Arc. Before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Sakura begs Sasuke not to go to Orochimaru and instead to stay in the village with her. She tells him how much she loves him and even offers to go with him, to which he declines, stating that she really is annoying. He then proceeds to knock her out, then leaves Konoha against her wishes. Sakura worriedly awaits for Naruto to return with Sasuke during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and is disappointed when he is unable to bring him back. Part II Sakura still has the same feelings for Sasuke and has a new resolve to help bring him back along with Naruto. She doesn't get discouraged after being unable to retrieve him during the Sasuke and Sai Arc, instead vowing to get stronger. During the Five Kage Summit Arc, Sakura resolves to kill Sasuke in order to prevent him from descending further into the darkness and so that Naruto won't have to bear the burden. However, just before she is about to stab him with a poisoned kunai, she is reminded of how he used to be and freezes. He takes this opening and attempts to stab her with Chidori, but Naruto saves her just before he is able to. In the Shinobi World War Arc, Sakura is seen at the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound healing the wounded that was being moved to the central location. There, Haruno Sakura is approached by a ninja she had healed earlier who hands her a love letter saying he doesn't know if he'll be able to survive the war or not. She takes the letter and thanks him, but tell the shinobi that she loves someone else. This person is confirmed to be Uchiha Sasuke. During the Ten-Tails Revival Arc, after the Ten-Tails appeared to had been immobillised, Uchiha Sasuke appears before the shinobi's. Staring in disbelief, Sakura calls out Sasuke's name where he in returns replies with hers while ignoring Naruto's comment. Sakura then questions his reasons for coming on to the battlefield and along with everyone else of Konoha 11, is shocked with his annoucement of wanting to become Hokage. As Naruto and Sasuke leave to enter the battle, Sakura refuses to rest and watch their backs like in the past. As the trio enter the battle field, the Ten-Tails creates multiple clones, charging at the shinobi's. After gathering enough chakra, she reveals her full power and forms the White Strength Seal and charges towards one of the Ten-tailed Clones, impressing both her teammates. Naruto a bit stunned and Sasuke smirking at how strong Sakura had become. As Sakura turns around, she is soon to be faced by two more clones but is stopped by her teammates. As the two bicker, she notes that if they keep arguing, she'll snatch the Hokage title right under their noses. Later as the battle continues, Sakura watches as both Naruto and Sasuke team up and attack the Ten-Tails with a combination attack. Her happiness later turns into something of concern when she overheard Sai questioning about Sasuke's true motives. When Sai later asks Sakura of her sincere views of Sasuke, she states that she's happy that he's back and she trusts him. While her words seems sincere, he notes that her smile is fake. Evidence *It is revealed in the beginning of the series that Sakura has feelings for Sasuke. *Sakura hugs Sasuke on numerous occasions, and he doesn't protest during several of them. This may suggest that he's comfortable around her and trusts her. *Sasuke saves her on numerous occasions, which shows that he cares for her. Among the Fans SasuSaku is arguably one of the most popular couples in the fandom, rivaled by SasuNaru. It's most likely supported because of Sakura's feelings and devotion toward Sasuke, as well as their bond in Part I. It's nearly always a companion ship to NaruHina, and it's a rival pairing to SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SasuKarin, and SasuIno. Gallery Samurai.png Ferris Wheel Love.jpg SasuSaku Kunai.jpg Snow Love.jpg SasuSaku Cherry Blossom.jpg Kiss.jpg Welcome Back.jpg SasuSaku Tumbler.jpg Tumblr mflqg3CMRt1qjba4uo1 500.png SasuSaku Kimino.jpg Reach by keulom-d67r8ej.png SasuSaku Lolli.jpg By tenchufreak-sasusaku-and-naruhina-18510652-900-675.jpg 401878 10151395730206990 438948919 n.jpg Sasusaku kimono.jpg NARUTO Take a Dip WINNER by NaruHina SasuSaku.jpg Friends-only-sasusaku-and-naruhina-14434412-500-410.jpg SasuSaku.jpg SasuSaku Kawaii Ending.gif SasuSaku This is GoodBye.jpg NHxSS-Halfway-Perfect-by-Momoko-Kawase-sasusaku-and-naruhina-10538704-554-2560.jpg Beautiful Family.jpg Road To Ninja.jpg Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Sakura